heroines_and_villainessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vincent Ly/Tomboys and Girly Girls in East Asian Media
Tomboys Sailor moon crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon (character) Maruko artwork series2 01.png|Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) TSR Amy Rose.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Pink Bomberman R.png|Pink Bomberman (Bomberman franchise) Ranma mujer render.png|Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½) Lina Inverse.jpeg|Lina Inverse (Slayers) MML3Roll.png|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends series) Haruhi Suzumiya.png|Haruhi Suzumiya (character) Chi-Chi as a teenager.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball franchise) Heroes - Jolyne.png|Jolyne Cujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Videl (dragon ball fighterz).png|Videl (Dragon Ball franchise) Sakura Haruno (Part II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto franchise) Nami (One Piece).png|Nami (One Piece) Rukia kuchiki by xsatsujinx-d4omsh9.png|Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) Sakura Kinomoto (CCA).png|Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) Misty SM.png|Misty (Pokemon anime franchise) Natalie Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) Pastel - TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama - 01.png|Pastel (TwinBee series) Sora_Takenouchi_promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon anime franchise) Konata-san.gif|Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) RCG Misako.png|Misako (Kunio-kun series) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) Sun Shangxiang Artwork (DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Mei (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger).jpeg|Mei (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) Cha emi img.jpeg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) DOA6 Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) Heroine-yuri.png|Yuri Sakazaki (SNK fighting games) Elie Rave Master Portrait .jpeg|Elie (Rave Master) Julia Chang - CG Art Image - Tekken 6 Bloodline Rebellion.png|Julia Chang (Tekken series) Asuka Langley Sohryu (Plugsuit).png|Asuka Langley Sohryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise) Yoko Littner 4..png|Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) Ryuuko Matoi.png|Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Asuka-tekken7-render-official.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken series) Xingcai Artwork (DW9).png|Xingcai (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Shizuka Minamoto (2005).jpeg|Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon franchise) Natsumi Hinata Season 02 artwork.png|Natsumi Hinata (Sgt. Frog) Maylmugshot.jpeg|Mayl Sakurai (Mega Man Battle Network series) SoniaStrumm.jpeg|Sonia Strumm (Mega Man Star Force series) ZX Aile.png|Aile (Mega Man ZX series) ZXA Ashe.jpeg|Ashe (Mega Man ZX series) NyamiPeace.png|Nyami (Pop'n Music series) May Pokemon Anime Art.png|May (Pokemon anime franchise) Hiromi G-Revolution.png|Hilary Tachibana (Beyblade original series) Mimi Tasogare.gif|Mimi Tasogare (Duel Master original series) Sailor mercury crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8fp.png|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon franchise) Daisy SSBU.png|Princess Daisy (Mario franchise) Guan Yinping Artwork (DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) AE3 Yumi render.png|Yumi (Ape Escape series) Yuna (Everybody's Golf).png|Yuna (Everybody's Golf series) Ashley/Yelena.jpeg|Ashely (Everybody's Golf) EileenVF5.jpeg|Eileen (Virtua Fighter series) Tracy BAT3.jpeg|Tracy (Battle Arena Toshiden series) Yuffie-FFVIIArt.png|Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) Nanami (Suikoden).gif|Nanami (Suikoden II) Asuna Kagurazaka.png|Asuna Kagurazaka (Negima!: Magister Negi Magi) TéaGardner-DULI.png|Téa Gardner (Yu-Gi-Oh! original series) PTR Lammy.png|Lammy (PaRappa the Rapper) Dark Cloud 2 - Monica.png|Monica Raybrandt (Dark Cloud series) Princess Cassee.jpeg|Princess Cassee (Ori Princess) Naru BAT4.jpeg|Naru Amoh (Battle Arena Toshinden series) MaximoZinTink&Crank.png|Tinker (Ghost 'n Goblins series) 647170-kluke.jpeg|Kluke (Blue Dragon series) Girly Girls PeachSSBU.png|Princess Peach (Mario franchise) Atsuko Kagami.jpeg|Atsuko Kagami (Himitsu no Akko-chan) Princess Jean (MTGP).jpeg|Princess Jean (Motor Toon Grand Prix duology) Bulma Piccolo Jr. saga.png|Bulma (Dragon Ball franchise) SNK-Heroine-athena.png|Athena Asamiya (SNK franchise) Lucy Heartfilia.png|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) Ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken series) DOA5 Pai Render.png|Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter series) Tohru Honda (2001 design).jpeg|Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) KBVLolo.png|Lolo (Klonoa series) MMZ3 Ciel.jpeg|Ciel (Mega Man Zero series) DOA6 Kasumi Render.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) Tamae Honami.jpeg|Tamae Honami (Chibi Maruko-chan) Mimi Tachikawa (01).png|Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon anime franchise) Dawn BW2.png|Dawn (Pokemon anime franchise) 2015 Totoko.png|Totoko (Osomatsu-kun) Tsukasa-san.gif|Tsukasa Hiiragi (Lucky Star) Nanami Nono.jpeg|Nanami Nono (Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger) Bao Sanniang Artwork (DW9).png|Bao Sanniang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) RCG Kyoko.png|Kyoko (Kunio-kun series) Mimipeace.png|Mimi (Pop'n Music series) Hinata Hyuga (Part II).png|Hinata Hyuga (Naruto franchise) Mikuru Asahina.png|Mikuru Asahina (Haruhi Suzumiya series) Newch yuni img.jpeg|Yuni (Dance Dance Revolution series) Wang Yuanji Artwork (DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Aya (Everybody's Golf).png|Aya (Everybody's Golf) Ellis BAT3.jpeg|Ellis (Battle Arena Toshinden series) YamagishiYukako jojoeoh.png|Yukako Yamagushi (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Madoka (TwinBee).png|Madoka (TwinBee series) RoB Maria Renard.png|Maria Renard (young (Castlevania series)) Line Sticker Sunny.png|Sunny Funny (Parappa the Rappa series) Newch alice img.jpeg|Alice (Dance Dance Revolution series) Sherree Xin.jpeg|Sherree Xin (Ori Princess) Ghostly Adventure's Pinky.png|Pinky (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventure) T-AI RID.jpeg|T-AI (Transformers: Robot in Disguise 2001) UGnGPrincessPrinPrin.jpeg|Princess Prin Prin (Ghost 'n Goblins series) Bouquet (BD).jpeg|Bouquet (Blue Dragon anime) Category:Blog posts